


Codex for the Ghoul Effect.

by storyseekeer45



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Background information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyseekeer45/pseuds/storyseekeer45
Summary: Bits of pieces of information involving the world of Ghoul Effect.





	1. The Federation Navy

The Federation Navy 

Summary: Much like the Navies of other space-faring races the Navy of the United Terran Federation is tasked with defending Earth and her colonies from all threats be they external or internal. When compared to the Citadel races, it can be easily compared to the navies of the big three, in size and power. More accurately it is considered a heavy contender against the Turian Hierarchy as the strongest in the Galaxy.  
The Federation Navy appears to be able to switch between a large variety of tactics. However, like the other members of the big three, they have settled into the use of a mainline tactic. Whereas the Asari primarily use powerful hit and run tactics, the Salarians use devastating surgical strikes, and Turian's employ swift and overwhelming firepower the ships of the Federation are highly defensive. Their ships have some of the strongest barriers ever recorded and have more armor than any other race in Citadel space, with exception of the Elcor. Furthermore the armor they utilize the A.R.C. Titanium is both lighter and more durable than any alloy utilized by the citadel races, as such despite use slightly less armor then the Elcor their vessels are more durable. Because of their powerful barriers and thick armor, the ships of the Federation Navy can endure monstrous amounts of damage before being destroyed.  
This defensive orientation can be attributed to the so-called 3rd Dragon War in which the forces of the United Terran Federation were besieged by the Dragon Orphans. During its course, a single Federation vessel could be engaged against a dozen or more enemy ships, a squadron against hundreds, a fleet against several thousand. While a single Dragon vessel was vastly inferior to its Federation counterpart, a swarm of them where utterly deadly. As such the Federation had to design ships that could take up obscene amounts of battle damage from multiple angles while using powerful and highly accurate rapid-fire weapons.  
Despite its specialization in combating a particular type of enemy, the Federation is still able to effectively combat more conventional forces such as the pirate forces of the Terminus systems.  
Of interesting note is their employment of a unique ship type known as the Carrier. A large vessel similar in scale to a dreadnought, but instead of using a spinal mounted Mass Accelerated cannon, it uses large hangar bays to field massive amounts of strike craft into battle. They used to deadly effect in the Federation civil war. War simulations ran by the Citadel races showed much to their shocked, when used properly could a devastating force to be reckoned with, even against a dreadnought. However, Carriers saw a large decline during the 3rd Dragon War, being highly vulnerable to the swarm tactics of the Dragon Orphans. It is only in the last years of the war and decades that followed did they see a resurgence in their use, now being better designed to combat the Dragon orphans and better use of defensive strategies centered around them. 

Affiliation: United Terran Federation  
SIZE: 47000 combat vessels. 15000 support vessels.

Ships Used

The Panther Class Corvette

Length: 150 meters  
Width: 65 meters  
Height: 25 meters

Main Armament: 3 Light Mass Accelerated Cannons  
Secondary: 4 Guardian Laser Turrets, 1 Missile pod able to fire five missiles. (Note: Each Panther has a standard complement of twenty missiles.)  
Protection: .5 meters of A.R.C. Titanium armor plates  
Strike Craft Capacity: 5 Fighter Drones.  
Summary: A small starship, primarily used for scouting and patrol missions. They can often be found making up the bulk of small defense fleets around most minor colony words and stations. In battle, they act aw screens against fighters for larger ships.  
Number in Service: 8000

The Valiant class frigate

Length: 400 meters  
Width: 125 meters  
Height: 70 meters

Main Armament: 10 light Mass Accelerated cannons  
Secondary Armament: 8 guardian laser turrets, two missile pods each able to fire ten missiles. (Note: Each Valiant has a standard complement of sixty missiles.)  
Protection: 2 meters of A.R.C. Cell Titanium armor plates.  
Strike Craft Capacity: 20 fighter drones, 6 manned strike craft.  
Summary: A highly maneuverable starship used for screening tactics against both fighters and enemy capital ships. When not engaging in this role they operate in wolf packs to take down enemy capital ships. They can found making up the bulk of a colony fleets firepower.  
Number in Service: 12000

The Aries Class Destroyer

Length: 500 Meters  
Width: 150 Meters  
Height: 100 Meters 

Main Armament: 4 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons, 8 light Mass Accelerated Cannons  
Secondary Armament: 12 Guardian Laser turrets, four missile pods each able to fire ten missiles (Note: Each Aries has a standard complement of hundred missiles.)  
Protection: 2.5 Meters of A.R.C Cell Titanium armor plates.  
Strike Craft Capacity: 3O Fighter drones, 6 manned strike craft.  
Summary: A ship explicitly designed to hunt down and destroy enemy starships. While smaller ships such as Valiants act in screening roles and larger ships directly engaged enemy lines the Aries will operate in wolf packs to destroy smaller enemy ships or flank larger enemy capital ships.  
Number in Service: 9000

The Rhode Island Class Light Cruiser 

Length: 700 Meters  
Width: 250 Meters  
Height: 90 meters 

Main Armament: 3 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 10 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 10 Light Mass Accelerated Cannons, 24 Guardian Laser Turrets, Six Missile Pods each able to fire twenty missiles. (Note: Each Rhode Island has a standard complement of two hundred-forty missiles.)  
Protection: 4 Meters of A.R.C. Titanium armor plates.  
Strike Craft Capacity: 50 Fighter Drones, One squadron of manned strike craft.  
Summary: The mainstay cruiser employed by the Federation, they can be seen engaging in the front lines. Furthermore, they are the workhorse of the Federation navy being used in a variety of roles, ranging from escort to border patrol. They can be used as the flagship for colony fleets if no Pegasus is available.  
Number in Service: 5000

The Arizona Class Heavy Cruiser

Length: 800 Meters  
Width: 250 Meters  
Height: 120 Meters

Main Armament: A spinal mounted Mass Accelerated Cannon running the length of the ship, 7 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 10 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 30 Guardian Laser Turrets, Six Missile Pods each able to fire twenty missiles. (Note: Each Arizona has a standard complement of two hundred-forty missiles.)  
Protection: 5 Meters of A.R.C. Titanium armor plates.  
Strike Craft Capacity: 50 Fighter Drones, One squadron of manned strike craft.  
Summary: An upscale version of the Rhode Island class meant for heavy combat roles. They often work in conjuncture with Jupitar Class Battle Cruisers to unleash devastating amounts of concentrated fire on larger enemy capital ships. They are also often paired with Pegasus Class Escort Carriers or Hercules Class Carriers proving them with much-needed protection from enemy vessels and cover fire for their strike craft.  
Number in Service: 3000

The Jupiter Class Battle Cruiser

Length: 900 Meters  
Width: 400 Meters  
Height: 150 Meters

Main Armament: A spinal Mounted Mass Accelerated Cannon running the length of the ship, 20 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 15 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 45 Guardian Laser Turrets, eight Missile Pods each able to fire twenty missiles. (Note: Each Jupitar as a standard complement of two hundred-forty missiles.)  
Protection: 6 Meters of A.R.C. Titanium armor plates.  
Strike Craft Capacity: 70 Fighter Drones, One squadron of manned Strike Craft.  
Summary: Made as a cheaper alternative to a dreadnought, the Jupitar class while smaller in size still boasts an impressive amount of firepower that enables it to engage small fleets and still come out in good condition. This line of ships along with larger ship classes is meant to directly engaged the few large scale ship that the Dragon orphans utilize, for accurately the ships that would be considered dreadnought.  
Interestingly enough, when contact is made with the Citadel following the Battle of the Citadel, the Federation would learn that their Battle Cruisers occupied a similar niche as the Turians so-called Pocket Dreadnought, in that they are large warships that have near dreadnought levels of firepower but are not categorized as dreadnoughts.  
Number in Service: 1540

The Grissom Class Dreadnought 

Length: 1200 Meters  
Width: 500 Meters  
Height: 150 Meters

Main Armament: A spinal Mounted Accelerated Cannon running the length of the ship, 35 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 20 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 60 guardian Laser Turrets, ten missile Pods each able to fire thirty missiles. (Note: Each Grissom as a standard complement of three hundred missiles.)  
Protection: 7 Meters of A.R.C. Titanium armor plates.  
Strike Craft Capacity: 100 Fighter Drones, Two Squadrons of manned Strike Craft.  
Summary: Up until the introduction of the Kaneki class in 2483 and the Olympus class in 2481 the Grissom class dreadnought was considered to be the most powerful warship in the Federation. A single one with a proper escort fleet could destroy entire fleets with minimum damage, and could even annihilate entire dragon swarms albeit in a heavily damaged state.  
As a dreadnought, it takes up the rear position in its assigned fleet, shells the enemy lines from afar. Two are always positioned near an Olympus class to protect other dreadnoughts.  
Currently, it is being phased out in favor of the newer Kaneki class.  
Number in Service: 201

The Kaneki Class Dreadnought

Length: 1200 Meters  
Width: 650 Meters  
Height: 150 meters

Main Armament: Two Spinal Mounted Accelerated Cannons running the length of the ship, 40 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 20 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 60 Guardian Laser Turrets, Ten Missile pods each able to fire thirty missiles. (Note: Each Kaneki as a standard complement of three hundred missiles.)  
Protection: 7 Meters of A.R.C. Titanium armor plates.  
Strike Craft Capacity: 120 Fighter Drones, Two Squadrons of Manned Strike Craft.  
Summary: Introduced in 2483 and named after the famed War Hero of the 2nd Dragon War and Ghoul rights activist, the Kaneki class was created to replace the aging Grissom class. Furthermore, it is the first line of ships to use the new Dual Interlocked Mass Effect Core, in which two M.E. cores would work in conjecture powerful and highly precise mass effect fields. As a result, the ship could be outfitted with two spinal mounted mass accelerated cannons, each able to accelerate a 20 kilogram, slug to 1.5 % of light speed. In addition, it is faster than any other dreadnought in the galaxy, except for the Asari, and bolsters barriers that as powerful as space stations. If the D.I.M.C. system proves its self, the Federation will research into ways of integrating it into the small ships classes.  
Number in Service: 9

The Pegasus Class Escort Carrier

Length: 600 meters  
Width: 200 Meters  
Height: 90 meters

Main Armament: Strike craft deploy from its hanger  
Secondary Armament: 7 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons, 12 Light Mass Accelerated Cannons, 30 Guardian Laser Turrets, 2 Missile Pods each able to fire fifteen missiles. (Note: Each Pegasus has a standard complement of ninety missiles.)  
Protection: 4 Meters of A.R.C. Titanium armor plates  
Strike Craft Capacity: 100 Fighter Drones, 4 Squadrons of Manned strike craft  
Summary: As previously stated the carrier is a unique innovation from the Terran Federation. Unlike other ship types a carrier relies on its strike craft to inflict damage to its target, and not it's onboard weapons. Because of this, it not as well-armed as other ships of the same weight class. But despite its limited armament is still a highly effective ship type much to the surprise of the Citadel races.  
The Pegasus class in of itself was designed to be a cheap mass-producible carrier, which could be deployed to all corners of the Federation. Unlike its larger cousins that could only be stationed within the main fleets of the Federation, or within important systems.  
They are often seen as the flagships of colonial fleets or patrol groups. They would later, go on to be the bane of pirate and remnant Hegemony forces during and after the 4th Dragon war.  
Number in Service: 7000

The Hercules Class Carrier

Length: 900 meters  
Width: 400 meters  
Height: 140 meters

Main Armament: Strike Craft deployed from its hanger.  
Secondary Armament: 15 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons, 20 Light Mass Accelerated Cannons, 50 Guardian Laser Turrets, 6 Missiles pods each able to fire twenty missiles. (Note: Each Hercules has a standard complement of three hundred Missiles.)  
Protection: 6 meters of A.R.C. Titanium Armor plates.  
Strike Craft Capacity: 300 hundred fighter drones, ten squadrons of manned strike craft.  
Summary: Whereas the Pegasus was a cheap carrier that could be deployed everywhere, the Hercules is the mainstay carrier designed field massive amounts of strike craft into battle, overwhelm the enemy. It was this ship class that convinced the Citadel races of the viability of a ship that operated in a carrier role, and to start looking into building their own. Like any carrier, these ships will often hang back from the front lines of battle, to deploy and support their strike craft from a safe distance.  
They are assigned to important systems in the Federation, areas that likely to come under attack, and the main fleets. They can perform field repairs to other ship if the need arises.  
Given the proper modifications, they can operate independently from supply lines.  
Number in Service: 1250

The Olympus Class Fleet Carrier

Length: 1500 meters  
Width: 750 meters  
Height: 300 meters

Main Armament: Strike craft deployed from its hanger.  
Secondary Armament: 20 Heavy Mass accelerated Cannons, 35 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons, 80 Guardian Laser Turrets, 10 missile pods each able to fire twenty-five missiles. (Note: Each Olympus has a standard complement of 1000 missiles.)  
Protection: 9 meters 0f A.R.C. Titanium armor plates  
Strike Craft Capacity: 1000 Fighter Drones, 20 Manned Strike Craft.  
Summary: As one naval officer would put it “The Olympus is a Hercules on steroids, and then some.” The single largest vessel in the Federation fleet and one of the largest in the galaxy, only surpassed by the Asari Destiny Accession class Super Dreadnought and the Quarian live ships, this massive carrier can deploy over three times the strike craft of the Hercules. They are slated to be the Flagships of the main fleets, and three are stationed within the sole system.  
Unlike its smaller cousins who need modifications, an Olympus is fully able to operate independently from the main supply lines of the Federation and even can manufacture any ship that is a frigate or smaller. Like all Carriers they do not engage the enemy line directly, instead, hang back at a safe distance and deploy it numerous strike craft into the fight. However, if the need does arise the Olympus as the Armament to engage and destroy any vessel that is not a Battle Cruiser or above, by itself.  
Number in Service: 6

Strike Craft

The Falcon Class Attack Fighter

Armament: 3 Rapid-fire Mass Accelerated Cannons (one can rotate to a rear-firing arc.), 2 Missile pods each able to fire two missiles. (Note: Each Falcon as a standard complement of thirty missiles.)  
Protection: 8 Centimeters of A.R.C. armor plating.  
Summary: The Federation’s mainstay space and air superiority fighter. Introduced almost a decade after the 3rd Dragon war ended in response to pirate activity on the outer edges of the Federation. A well-coordinated squadron of Falcons can engage and destroy vessels up to destroyer size. They are surprisingly effective against Dragon Orphan ships, this is due impart to the distinct lack of an equivalent to a fighter and inability to defend against such craft effectively. 

The Hellfire Bomber 

Armament: 4 Rapid Fire Mass Accelerated Cannons (two mounted in the forward position, and two in the rear position., four missile pods each able to fire six missiles. (Note: Each Hellfire has a standard complement of sixty missiles.)  
Protection: 15 Centimeters of A.R.C. armor plating.  
Summary: A strike craft designed to deliver large amounts of heavy ordinance to its target, be it be a ship, station, or any other target of interest. A single squadron of Hellfires can be devastating to any vessel regardless of size. They were used to great effect during the 3rd Dragon war, as each squadron could destroy several Dragon ships, before returning to their mother ship to restock and repeat the process.

The X3 Fighter Drone 

Armament: 2 Rapid-fire Mass Accelerated Cannons, one missile pod able to fire two missiles. (Note: Each X9 has a standard complement of fifty missiles.)  
Protection: 3 Centimeters of A.R.C. armor plating.  
Summary: In response to the Dragon Orphans' lack of small strike craft and inability to effectively engage small strike craft, the Federation needed a craft that could swarm and destroy their target. The answer, the X series of fighter drones, smaller then most strike craft these attack drones are best described as engines with guns and missiles strapped to them. The beauty in them being that they could be cheaply mass-produced, furthermore they all could be controlled by their Motherships onboard A.I... As such the Fighter Drone makes up the vast majority of the Federation’s Starfighter corp., being supplemented by a small core of high quality manned strike craft.  
Lastly by lining the hull with a series of launch tubes, all ships of the Federation can quickly deploy swarms of Fighter Drones. 

Deployments

The Federation Navy has eight main fleets, which are stationed at Relay nexuses to be able to rapidly deployed anywhere in the Federation, in response to an attack. The 1st is largest of the eight at 4501 ships and is the most combat-capable having more heavy combat vessels than any other fleet. The remaining seven have 3500 ships each and can act as a supplementary force to the 1st or each other depending on the situation and where they are being sent. The sol and Arcturus systems both have their own defense fleets of about 1000 each. The remaining 16000 ships are scattered throughout the Federation, being assigned to various colonies, stations, or patrol groups as needed pending on their population and strategic value. 

Sol Defense Fleet: Valiant-300, Aries-190, Rhode Island-140, Pegasus-100, Arizona-110, Hercules-30, Jupitar- 100, Grissom- 27, Kaneki-3, Olympus-3

Arcturus Fleet: Valiant- 300, Aries-180, Rhode Island-150, Pegasus-80, Arizona-120, Hercules-50, Jupitar-100, Grissom-18, Kaneki-2, Olympus 1

1st Fleet: Valiant-1500, Aries-1500, Rhode Island-600, Pegasus-145, Arizona-350, Hercules-100, Jupitar-280, Grissom-23, Kaneki-2, Olympus-1  
2nd Fleet: Panther-800, Valiant-1200, Aries-450, Rhode Island-400, Pegasus-145, Arizona-270, Hercules-100, Jupitar-120, Grissom-14, Kaneki-1, Olympus-1

3rd Fleet: Panther-800, Valiant-1200, Aries-450, Rhode Island-400, Pegasus-145, Arizona-270, Hercules-100, Jupitar-120, Grissom-14, Kaneki-1

4th – 8th Fleets: Panther-800, Valiant-1200, Aries-450, Rhode Island-400, Pegasus-145, Arizona-270, Hercules-100, Jupitar-120, Grissom-15


	2. The United Terran Federation

The United Terran Federation:

Government: Federal Republic  
Capital: Arcturus Station   
Head of State: President   
Legislator: Federation Council  
Judiciary: Supreme Courts   
Races: Humans, Ghouls, and Synths.   
Approx. Population:   
Humans: 275 Billion  
Ghouls: 50 Billion  
Synths: 20 Billion   
Total: 345 Billion

The sole ruling body of Earth and its colonies. Realizing that a strong centralized government was needed to ensure the survival of both Humans and Ghouls the political leaders of its predecessor the Global Alliance came together to form the United Earth Federation. This came after a successful military coup d'état in which several individuals were arrested on the charges of corruption and treason. Sometime later it was renamed to the United Terran Federation following its establishment of interstellar colonies within the Sol system and beyond. 

Much like the old nation-state the United States which the Federation was heavily based on; though having the hindsight to correct some of the failings of its system, its powers are divided into three branches. The first being the executive which comprises of a President who is elected every five years via a popular vote and may serve two terms, alongside a vice president and a cabinet of advisors, all of whom are select by the president him/herself but requires the approval of the Federation Council. The President acts as the head of state and as chief and commander of the armed forces. 

The second branch is the legislator called the Federation Council. Their powers include lawmaking, the establishment of infrastructure, the raising of armed forces, the creation of treaties with foreign nations, and if need be declare war. Each member of the Council like the president is elected via popular vote and can serve three-five years. It is led by the House Speaker.

Finally is the Judiciary that is the Supreme Courts, they are tasked with upholding the laws of the Federation and upholding its Constitution.

With the discovery of the mass relay Network, the Federation quickly spread out across the galaxy now spanning over three hundred worlds. Fifty-four of which contain populations that are over four billion. 

Ghouls:

Ghouls are in many ways considered an odd quirk of evolution. They are exactly like their human counterparts in appearance, but they have two distinctive features that set them apart. First is their Kakugan, in which their eyes turn entirely black with red veins emerging from a similarly red iris and extending to the skin around the eye, and second their kagune an appendage that is generated from a unique internal organ to ghouls called a kakuhou, this appendage or appendages pending on the individual could be used to lethal effect in combat. It is also one of the few things that can easily harm a ghoul.

No one knows when or where ghouls first appeared, but one thing was for certain they were one of the most dangerous threats to humanity before the arrival of the Dragon Orphans. The reason being is that they had only three viable food sources coffee beans, themselves, and humans. The first two were largely discarded as the first was not enough to sustain a ghoul and the second had the severe negative side effect of causing mental instability. Because of this, they limited themselves to hunting humans, in response the humans create various methods of killing Ghouls and even created entire organizations dedicated to their extermination, the most infamous being Japan's own Commission of Counter Ghoul or CCG. This resulted in several bloody and tragic conflicts that would further fuel a vicious cycle of hatred. For a time it seemed that the inevitable end to their conflict was the extinction of one or both of their species. 

Thankfully this tragic occurrence was prevented due to the actions of good people in the right place and the right time, and the creation of synthetic meat. Now and days Ghouls can freely walk down the streets of any city in the Federation their Kakugan freely displayed, without fear of being persecuted. 

AIs of the Federation:

Ever since AIs were granted equal rights to their organic creators in 2397, they have peacefully lived alongside their creators. A reality once thought to be impossible by the rest of the galaxy. 

The action of accepting their creations proved to be an immeasurable boon to the Federation during the 3rd Dragon War, as a way of thinking them Herold the first AI to be created and most newly born AIs joined the military in defense of their creators. With the aid of their A.I. creations, the Federation saw a noticeable increase in their overall war capabilities. Their weapons could now receive faster and more accurate targeting coordinates, warships saw an increase in efficiency for their engines, shields, and other functions. As a result, starships did not need as many crewmen to maintain them. Combat mechs became more effective and deadly in battles. Improvements in other facets such as mining, construction, and research were observed as well.

With the end of the war several AIs or Synths as they came to be called, went into civilian life bringing with them their talents and experiences. Thanks to the goodwill they bought by aiding in the war, Synths are treated little different from their organic counterparts. Though some oppose the existence of intelligent machines, they are largely regulated to a small but vocal minority.


	3. A.R.C. Technology

A.R.C. Technology

With the increasing threat of the Dragon Orphans, the need to come up with an effective means to combat them became more apparent to leaders of the world. While the RC cells of the Dragons Orphans were not as effective as the ones found in Ghouls or even humans, they were still enough so to render them invulnerable to most conventional weapons. Aside from weapons made from RC cells harvested from Ghouls, only weapons designed to pierce armor could effectively kill them.

As one would surmise the later was not economically feasible. The former also had its own problems in that RC cells could only be harvested from willing volunteers. Said volunteers where in short supply due to lingering animosity between humans and ghouls at the time. As a result weapons able to kill Dragon Orphans quickly and effectively were limited.

In response, the various Dragon Extermination Commissions throughout the world were tasked by their respective governments to come up with an alternative method of killing the Dragon Orphans. It wasn't until 2031 that a breakthrough was made, the creation of Artificial RC cells, or ARC cells. While not as strong as their natural counterparts ARC cells were still deemed sufficient enough to combat the Dragon Orphans. By coating a standard bullet in a thin layer of ARC cells they could readily pierce the tough skin of the Dragon Orphans allowing them to tear at their much more vulnerable organs, resulting in death. What's more now that a method had been established and fully researched ARC cells could be cheaply mass-produced.

With the mass production of ARC cells, the Dragon Extermination Commissions were able to both equip their personal with the weapons they need and to swell their numbers. As time passed methods for creating armor for vehicles and personal by directly infusing ARC cells into the materials used to build them were developed. The survivability of the soldiers of the alliance was dramatically increased during the 2nd Dragon War, as a result. 

In the years during and following the 2nd D-War, ARC cells were used in both military and civilian construction. As such Federation technology is partially biological, to prevent potentially crippling blows to their way of life the Terran Federation as done extensive research into finding ways to render Arc cells immune to biological attacks. Members of other races have described Terran ships and other constructs as feeling strangely alive, leaving them to feel somewhat unsettled.


	4. The Dragon Orphans

The Dragon Orphans 

Born from a Kagune based lifeform referred to as the Dragon, the Dragon Orphans or D-Orphans for short are a highly hostile species that threaten both humans and ghouls alike. While their progenitor was destroyed during the 1st Dragon war, the D-Orphans retained their ability to reproduce and continued to threaten the other native species of Earth. Even though there were organizations dedicated to their extermination, the D-Orphans were able to reproduce at a rapid rate and new variants arose, with each passing year.

In time the Dragon Orphans were able to launch a massive invasion on the world, starting the 2nd Dragon war. During this war, more than four billion lives would be claimed, as humans and ghouls under the banner of the Global Alliance fought desperately to stave off extinction and defeat the Dragon Orphans. 

However the Dragon Orphans' ability to survive want far beyond the expectations of the Federation, as by a means unknown to this day they had achieved space flight capabilities and hid in the deepest reaches of space. Two over two hundred years later they attack the United Terran Federation at the tail end of a civil war, once more threatening the Terran people. Another hundred years later they would threaten the rest of the races in the galaxy.

Violent beyond reason and possessing an uncanny ability to survive the Dragon Orphans will likely continue to threaten the galaxy. For if one lives, the species can survive.

Navy

The Navy of the Dragon Orphans is unlike anything that the galaxy has ever seen. No metals are used in their construction, in fact, they are not constructed at all, but rather are grown. Each ship is unto itself a living organism that is adapted to survive in the vacuum of space and all of its harshness. Because of their organic nature, they do not need to refine the materials they come across into something stronger and more useful, they need only to consume them. Furthermore, the Dragon Orphans do not seem to use any standardized type of warship, rather grow their ships to deferent sizes and shapes. Because of this the Federation and later the Citadel had to classify them more on their size than any defining characteristic. 

Offensively their ships fire large Rc based projectiles that can slam or pierce into the armor of other Starships. Their ships can self regenerate over a period of time. Individually a Dragon Orphan ship stands no chance against a single ship from another race of a similar weights class. They make up for their lack of quality ships by employing swarmed upon swarms of the same ships against their foes, all the way the few large and power ships they do have attack from a distance.

Ship Types:

The Wyrm 

Length: 100-300 meters   
Width: 40 -90 meters  
Height: 60-120 meters 

Armament: 2-4 pods able to fire Rc based projectiles   
Protection: A thin layer of Rc based armor  
Carrying Capacity: 80-120 D-Orphans   
Summary: Small, fast, and nimble the Wyrm is the most numerous of the Dragon ships, comprising roughly 95% of their Starfleet. On its own, a single wyrm poses no threat even to the weakest warship, however as anyone who has ever fought one can attest to there is never just one or even just a few. But dozens of them to fight at once, oftentimes their numbers alone will overwhelm any ship they attack. 

The Drake

Length: 450-700 Meters  
Width: 120-180 Meters  
Height: 80- 150 meters

Armament: 12- 20 pods able to fire Rc based projectiles, some have an equivalent to a spinal mounted cannon on them.  
Protection: Thin to medium length Rc based Armor   
Carrying Capacity: 250- 500 D-Orphans  
Summary: Far less numerous then the Wyrm, the Drake type relies more on its firepower than its numbers. Like its smaller cousins, the Drake by itself poses little threat to most other warships. However when they working in conjecture with the more numerous Wyrm type; and they will work with them, they become a deadly force to be reckoned with attacking from a distance while the smaller ships slowly chip away at the defenses of their target. Some variants have been identified have an equivalent to a spinal mounted cannon, that fires an Rc slug that impacts with a force ranging from 16 - 20 Kilotons of TNT.

The Hydra

Length: 900-1200 meters  
Width: 300-500 Meters  
Height: 120- 170 meters

Armament: 60-80 Pods able to fire Rc based Projectiles, and an equivalent to a spinal mounted Cannon.  
Protection: Thick layer of Rc based armor.  
Carrying Capacity: 2000- 5000 D-Orphans   
Summary: The Dragon Orphan version of a Dreadnought, they among the powerful ships at their disposal. They are one of the few ships than can pose a threat to most other warships, requiring heavier ships to defeat them. Regardless in comparison to other ships in the same weight class, a Hydra is still considered the lesser. All have a spinal mounted cannon that fires with a force ranging from 30-36 Kilotons of TNT.

The Wyvern

Length: 1200-1500 meters  
Width: 400-550 meters  
Height: 140- 170 meters

Armament- 100- 140 pods able to fire Rc based projectiles, and an equivalent to a spinal mounted cannon.  
Protection: a thick layer of Rc based armor.  
Carrying Capacity: 3000-6000 D-Orphans  
Summary: A ship to be feared. It is the largest and powerful ship in the Dragon Orphan navy. It is the only ship that can go toe to toe against dreadnought of other races and come out on top. They act as the command ships of large swarms. Their spinal mounted cannons can fire with a force ranging from 38-44 Kilotons of TNT.

The Leviathan

Length: 2000 meters  
Width: 700 meters  
Height: 200 meters

Armament: 250 pods able to fire Rc based projectiles, two equivalents to a spinal mounted Cannon.  
Protection: 3 thick layers of Rc base armor  
Carrying Capacity: 10000+ D-Orphans   
Summary: Only one was ever seen in action by Federation forces, during the battle of Cadia where it made its first and last appearance. It is recorded being the most powerful ship to ever be seen in the Dragon swarms. Having unholy amounts of firepower and two spinal mounted cannons each able to fire with a force equal to 50 Kilotons of TNT this monstrous ship proved to be a devastating force of nature to fight. Ultimately it was brought down by the combined efforts of ten dreadnoughts and their escort groups. 

It is speculated that the 2nd Dragon King was in command of this mighty warship. The chaos that consumed the Dragon Orphan forces following the destruction of this ship, and their inability to fight Federation forces after Cadia seems to lend credence to this theory. 

Ground Forces

The Average Dragon Orphan appears as a tall muscular humanoid with no noticeable features on their body and head, aside from a large set of teeth and ears. While a single Dragon Orphan is stronger and more durable than the average human, they are not as intelligent, often being easily outwitted. A resourceful enough individual can easily kill one, a properly equipped soldier can kill more than a dozen given the right circumstances. If they are a ghoul than the kill ratio increases even more.

Much like in space the Dragon Orphans rely on swarm tactics to overwhelm their enemy. Other variants of the Dragon Orphans exist and can often cause havoc in battles. 

Flier 

A winged version of the standard Dragon Orphan, their legs replaced with powerful claws that grab and left a full-grown person with easy. Able to fly up at incredible heights these flying monsters often swoop down to tear their prey head off, or lift them off with their claws to be carried to their deaths. Some variants have a tail that can pierce armor.

Spiker

Looking almost like a standard Dragon Orphan this variant has one of their arms replace with a spiked appendage that can be used as a deadly club or can be used to fire deadly Rc shards, much like a ghoul with an Ukaku can. A sniper version existed than can target its prey from several miles away, it is one of the few variants of the Dragon Orphan to have a set of eyes. 

Prowler

Looking more like a strange mutated jungle cat instead of the usual humanoid shape that most Dragon Orphans use, the prowler is fast and nimble. Packs of them can easily outflank infantry units and tear them to shreds. A spiker version exists that can rapidly fire from flanking positions. Another variant that has two appendages similar to Rinkakus on their sides, they are referred to as a tailed-prowler.

Larger versions called mega-prowlers have been recorded, their size can range from the size of a rhino to an elephant. Their role appears to be that of a tank.

Brute

A massive version of a Dragon Orphan. Standing at a little over three meters tall and three times the muscle mass of a regular Dragon Orphan, these monsters possess incredible strength and can take punishment that would be able to put down its smaller cousins a hundred times over. All but the heaviest weapons fire are unable to harm them, a handful of them can break harden defense positions with easy. A spiker version exists.

Larger variants called titans have been recorded being at four meters and having twice the strength.

Dragon Generals

Arguably the deadest variant of the Dragon Orphans, having an intelligence more in line with that of a human. Furthermore, they are the most combat-capable of all the Dragon Orphan Variants. Most strikingly is the fact that they appear as humans. In fact, the more human they appear the more powerful and intelligent they are. Using this scale, three types of Dragon Generals have been identified. The Types being Lieutenant, Captain, and General. Lieutenants being the weakest, appearing as deformed genderless humans with the intelligence of an adolescent child, and Generals being the strongest having the full appearance of a human or rather a ghoul with eyes being Kakugans and being highly intelligent. The only way to distinguish them from humans and ghouls is by the Kagune like streaks that run along their bodies. Some have been known to speak fluently and take on names for themselves.

They act as a directing force behind the Dragon Orphans. To kill one would cause its lessers to devolve into chaos.

The Dragon King 

A special fourth type of Dragon general. The Dragon King is the undisputed leader of the Dragon Orphans. The most powerful one of all he lead the Dragon Orphans in their genocidal crusade on humans and ghouls alike during the 2nd Dragon War before being killed. It is speculated that a 2nd Dragon King lead the Dragon Orphans during the 3rd Dragon war, it is believed that this individual was killed during the battle of Cadia. 

According to historical records, the 1st Dragon King looked exactly like [Warning this information has been redacted. Security clearance Omega1 is needed.]


	5. The Citadel Navies: Council Races

The Citadel Navies: Council Races

Undoubtedly the strongest navies in Citadel space, are those of the Council races, or the “Big Three” as most like to call them. These navies being of the Turian Hierarchy, the Asari Republics, and the Salarian Union. Each of the three navies are specialized towards a particular doctrine of war, the Turians prefer to use lighting fast attacks to overwhelm their enemies, the Asari like to use small mobile battle groups to throw their targets off balance and then go for the kill, and the Salarians are masters of obtaining critical information and using it to deal powerful surgical strikes via use of stealth vessels. All together they are considered to be the guardians of the galactic community, though the Turians are more often associated with this title.

The Turian Navy

Summary: Debatably the most powerful of the three council navies, the Turian navy is the main policing force of the galaxy. They rely on the use of lightning-fast offensives against their enemies, similar to the blitzkriegs employed by an old Earth nation stated called Nazi Germany during what is referred to by the Terrans as World War II. Honor, courage, and discipline are the hallmarks of this mighty navy, its steel tested in the fires of the Turian Unification Wars, the Krogan Rebellions, and later the 4th Dragon War (Citadel-Dragon war in Citadel space.). 

Of the council races, the Turians have a higher ratio of heavy warships to lighter vessels, and more heavy weapons emplacement on their ships. They have the most dreadnoughts.

Affiliation: Turian Hierarchy  
Size: 43000 Combat vessels, 12500 Support ships

Ships used  
The Tugan Class corvette 

Length: 125 Meters  
Width: 70 Meters  
Height: 20 Meters

Main Armament: 5 light Mass Accelerated Cannons  
Secondary Armament: 2 Guardian Laser Turrets   
Protection: .3 Meters of armor plating  
Strike Craft Capacity: N/A  
Summary: Small, fast, and deadly the Tugan class is often times the last thing a pirate vessel sees before its destruction. Primarily used as a patrol craft or in a screening role, these ships are considered to be cheap and disposable by the Turian Navy at large. Despite this attitude, some Turian Captains and Admirals treat them a first lover, as they served to be their first commands.   
Number in Service: 9000

The Jnos class Frigate 

Length: 310 Meters  
Width: 150 Meters  
Height: 60 Meters

Main Armament: 3 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons, 5 light Mass Accelerated Cannons  
Secondary Armament: 5 Guardian laser turrets, 3 missile pods able to fire five missiles (Note: Each Jnos has a standard complement forty- five missiles.) 1 disruptor torpedo launcher.

Protection: 1.2 Meters of Armor plating  
Strike Craft Capacity: 3 manned strike craft.  
Summary: Considered to be the first real warship in the Hierarchy Navy, the Jnos is a heavily armed vessel used for patrol. Several can be seen protecting colonies throughout citadel space. In larger battles, they’ll operate in wolf packs to hunt down and destroy targets of opportunity.   
Number in Service: 12000

The Aendi Class Assault Cruiser 

Length: 700 Meters  
Width: 300 Meters  
Height: 110 Meters

Main Armament: A spinal Mounted Mass Accelerated Cannon, 10 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 8 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 20 Guardian Laser Turrets, Six Missile Pods able to fire ten missiles (Note: Each Aendi has a standard complement of hundred eighty missiles.), three disruptor torpedo launchers.  
Protection: 3 Meters of armor plating  
Strike Craft Capacity: 1 squadron of manned strike craft  
Summary: The backbone of the Turian Navy the Aendi is used to protect some of the most important worlds and stations in Citadel space. They are often seen leading the charge against the enemies of Hierarchy. It is considered to be a good ship to retire from for command officers.   
Number in Service: 20000

The Tberim Class Pocket Dreadnought 

Length: 900 Meters  
Width: 450 Meters  
Height: 125 Meters

Main Armament: A spinal Mounted Mass Accelerated Cannon running the length of the ship, 30 Heavy Mass Accelerated cannons, 10 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 30 Guardian Laser Turrets, six missile pods able to fire fifteen missiles (Note: Each Tberim as a standard complement of two hundred missiles.), three disruptor torpedo launchers.  
Protection: 4 Meters of armor plating.  
Strike Craft Capacity: One squadron of manned strike craft   
Summary: A point of contention between the Turians and the rest of the yt6, the so-called pocket dreadnought was the Hierarchy’s attempt at circumnavigating the Treaty of Farixen. The Turians argued since that the Tberim wasn’t a full one thousand meters than it shouldn’t be considered as a Dreadnought. After a series of intense negations, the Turians were allowed to keep their Pocket Dreadnoughts in exchange for increasing their patrols of Citadel space.

With these powerful warships, the Turians could now better defend not only themselves but also their allies. Every Naval officer in the Hierarchy dreams of command their own Tberim.   
Number in Service: 1800

The Imperator Class Dreadnought

Length: 1000 Meters  
Width: 550 Meters  
Height: 135 Meters

Main Armament: A spinal Mounted Mass Accelerated Cannon that runs the length of the ship, 40 Heavy Mass accelerated Cannons, 30 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons  
Secondary Armament: 40 Guardian Laser Turrets, seven Missile pods able to fire fifteen missiles (Note: Each Imperator as a standard Complement of two hundred fifty-five missiles.), five disruptor torpedo launchers.  
Protection:4 meters of armor plating   
Strike Craft Capacity: Two Squadrons of manned strike craft.  
Summary: The most powerful ship and the pride of the Turian Navy. The Imperator is considered to be the symbol of Turian might and is used to defend the most important regions in Citadel space. When the enemies of the Citadel prove to be a significant threat it is the Imperator that is sent to break them.   
Number in Service: 200 

The Asari Navy

While the Turians have the most powerful Navy in the Galaxy, it is the Asari who possess the most advanced. It is for this reason that it is believed that should Turian navy ever go up against the Asari it would lose, with the Asari taking minimum losses. Their war doctrine revolves around the use of hit and run tactics and striking at vital supply lines to throw their enemies off balance before going for a final decisive strike. Their ships are among some of the largest in the known galaxy, featuring some of the most powerful kinetic barriers ever recorded.  
Affiliation: Asari Republics  
Size: 39000 combat ships, 9000 support ships 

The Es’Tia class corvette

Length: 200 Meters  
Width: 100 Meters  
Height: 30 Meters

Main Armament: 3 light Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 5 Guardian laser turrets  
Protection: .5 meters of armor plating  
Strike Craft Capacity: N/A  
Summary: Unlike the Turians, the Asari do not consider their corvettes to be cheap and expendable. Instead, they play an important roll in their hit and run tactics, being that the Es’Tia is the fastest and most maneuverable ship in the galaxy. Beyond this role, they are used as fast patrol ships.   
They a favorite among ship collectors due too their elegant design, a hallmark of Asari design.   
Number in Service: 10000

The Athnar class frigate

Length: 400 Meters  
Width: 250 Meters  
Height: 65 Meters

Main Armament: 2 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons, 8 Mass Accelerated Cannons   
Secondary Armament: 10 Guardian Laser Turrets, two missile pods able to fire five missiles (Note: Each Athnar as a standard complement of forty missiles.).  
Protection: 1.4 Meters of armor plating   
Strike Craft Capacity: N/A  
Summary: While less armed than its Turian counterpart, the Athnar is still considered to be powerful frigate in its own right. They tend to make up the bulk of the firepower in the Asari raids. The presence of a squadron of these ships is often enough to deter pirates from attacking colonies in Asari space, especially when they are lead by an Ar’Teem.  
Number in Service: 14000 

The Ar’Teem class Heavy Frigate

Length: 550 Meters  
Width: 300 Meters  
Height: 75 Meters

Main Armament: 5 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons, 10 Light Mass Accelerated Cannons  
Secondary Armament: 12 Guardian Laser Turrets, 3 Missile Pods each able to fire five missiles (Note: Each Ar’teem as a standard complement of sixty missiles.), two disruptor torpedo launchers.  
Protection: 1.7 Meters of armor plating  
Strike Craft capacity: 1 squadron 0f manned strike craft.  
Summary: Aside from the H'ross, the Ar’Teem is considered to be the pride of the Asari Navy and the apex of the Asari Naval warfare. A single Ar’Teem leading a squadron of Athnars can cause havoc in enemy lines, sometimes causing their ships to break away from their main groups leaving them vulnerable to further attacks.  
Number in Service: 6000

The D’Mter class Cruiser 

Length: 750 Meters   
Width: 400 Meters  
Height: 300 Meters

Main Armament: A Spinal Mounted Mass Accelerated Cannon that runs the length of the ship, 5 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 14 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 25 Guardian Laser Turrets, four missile pods able to fire ten missiles (Note: Each D’Mter as a standard complement of hundred-twenty missiles), three disruptor torpedo launchers.  
Protection: 3.5 Meters of Armor plating  
Strike Craft Capacity: 2 squadrons of manned strike craft  
Summary: While the Asari do not generally engage in direct battle against their enemies, but when they do it is a D’Mter that is seen on the front. Alternatively, they are used to deal a final death blow to their enemies, when they have been weakened enough from the numerous hit and run attacks. They are seen protecting the most important worlds in the Asari Republics.  
Number in Service: 8890

The T’Che Class Dreadnought

Length: 1000 Meters  
Width: 700 Meters  
Height: 650 Meters

Main Armament: A Spinal Mounted Mass accelerator Cannon running the length of the ship, 30 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 20 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 50 Guardian Laser Turrets, four missile pods each able to fire ten missiles (Note: Each T’Che as a standard complement of two hundred missiles.), three disruptor torpedo launchers.  
Protection: 4.2 Meters of armor plating  
Strike Craft Capacity: 2 Squadrons of manned strike craft.   
Summary: Beautiful and Deadly are the words that can be used to describe the T’Che dreadnought. Named after the Asari goddess of death, this titanic ship more a statement and show of power than anything else. When the Asari are truly provoked to anger, the T’Che is their answer to crushing the would-be upstarts.   
Number in Service: 103

The H'ross class Super Dreadnought

Length: 1000 Meters  
Width: 1600 Meters  
Height: 2000 Meters

Main Armament: A spinal Mounted Mass Accelerated Cannon that runs the length of the ships, 60 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 40 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons.  
Secondary Armament: 80 Guardian Laser Turrets, six Missile pods able to fire fifteen missiles (Note: Each H'ross as a Standard Complement of five hundred missiles.), seven disruptor torpedo launchers.  
Protection: 5 Meters of armor plating   
Strike Craft Capacity: 5 Squadrons of Manned Strike Craft  
Summary: The most powerful ship in the Asari Navy and in all of the known Galaxy, the H'ross is viewed as the pride of the Asari navy. Using the most advanced technologies and techniques available to the Republics, these monumental vessels are able to unleash an amount of firepower that could rival entire fleets, all the while still retaining the beautiful and elegant design that the Asari are famous for.  
The most famous of this ship line is the Destiny Accession the flagship of the Citadel defense fleet.  
Number in Service: 7

The Salarian Navy

Summary: The Weakest of the three council navies, the ships of the Salarian Union are designed more for precision strikes, than long drawn out battles slugs. As such the Salarian Navy relies on the use of information gathered by the STG to discover weaknesses in enemy ships stations and tactics, and exploit them to maximum effect. While it does not have the same staying power in long battles like the Turians or the Asari, the Union Navy can still hold its own in a traditional Naval engagement. A fact back by history, in the Rachii wars they held the line until the arrival of the Krogan, and in the Krogan Rebellions, they held the line until the discovery of the Turians.  
Affiliation: Salarian Union  
Size: 35000 combat ships, 7000 support ships. 

The Norvin class Corvette

Length: 100 Meters  
Width: 50 Meters  
Height: 15 meters

Main Armament: 2 Light Mass accelerated Cannons  
Secondary Armament: 7 Guardian laser turrets   
Protection: .2 meters of armor plating  
Strike Craft Capacity: N/A  
Summary: Like most other navies the Salarians prefer to use their corvettes for scouting and patrol missions. Similar to the Asari the Union prefers not to think of them as cheap disposable vessels, but as important assets meant for intelligence gathering.  
Number in Service: 9000

The Tervay Class Frigate

Length: 300 Meters  
Width: 100 Meters  
Height: 30 Meters

Main Armament: 5 Light Mass Accelerated Cannons   
Secondary Armament: 10 Guardian Laser Turrets, four missile pods able to fire five missiles (Note: Each Tervay as a standard complement of sixty missiles).  
Protection: 1 Meter of armor plating  
Strike Craft Capacity: N/A  
Summary: Consider to be weak frigate analog, the Tervay is primarily used as a screening vessel. They are commonly seen defending less important colonies and stations in union space.  
Number in Service: 14000

The Sur’kar Class Cruiser

Length: 600 Meters  
Width: 200 Meters  
Height: 70 Meters

Main Armament: A Spinal Mounted Mass Accelerated Cannon that runs the length of the ship, 2 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons,   
Secondary Armament: 10 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons, 30 Guardian Laser Turrets, five missile pods able to fire ten missiles (Note: Each Tervay has a standard complement of hundred-fifty missiles.), two disruptor torpedo launchers.  
Protection: 2 meters of armor plating   
Strike Craft Capacity: 6 manned strike craft  
Summary: The Union’s mainstay warship, while not as we armed as its Turian or Asari counterparts the Sur’kar can still hold its own in a fight. They are seen defending important areas in Salarian space.   
Number in Service: 11900 

The Garsh Class Dreadnought

Length: 1000 Meters  
Width: 500 Meters  
Height: 110 Meters

Main Armament: A Spinal Mounted Mass Accelerated Cannon, 20 Heavy Mass Accelerated Cannons, 15 Medium Mass Accelerated Cannons  
Secondary Armament: 60 Guardian Laser Turrets, Six Missile Pods able to fire ten missiles (Note: Each Garsh as a standard complement of three hundred missiles.), three Disruptor Torpedo Launchers.  
Protection: 3 Meters of armor plating   
Strike Craft Capacity: 1 squadron of manned strike craft  
Summary: The most powerful ship in the Union Navy, the Garsh serves as the unions answer to the most harden of enemy positions. Not as powerful as other dreadnoughts, this vessel can still be considered a threat to any who oppose it. The Garsh can also effectively engage in battle at longer ranges than any known vessel in the Galaxy.  
Number in Service: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to keep these navies in line with the character of their respective species. The Turians are the most aggressive of the three and prefer firepower over anything else, hence why they have so many more cruisers than the others. The Asari seem to prefer in smaller mobile groups, so it would make sense they rely more on smaller more agile ships. The Salarians due to their preference to use more subtle methods to eliminate threats and the reliance on the other Navies to do the heavy lifting, as the weakest Navy. At least that's how I see it.


	6. The Federation Ground Forces

Summary: Whereas the Navy defends the space of the Federation, the ground forces of the Federation are tasked with defending the soil upon every world in the Federation. The ground forces of the Federation can be broadly split into two branches, the Army and the Marine Corp.

Similar to their Naval counterparts both forces are flexible in their operations but show a leaning to defensive tactics. Their armor is considered to be some of the toughest in the galaxy, while still offering good mobility to their wearers, and have powerful barriers. Weapons wise they prioritize rate of fire and stability, lacking in power and accuracy in comparison to the council races.

When they are not defending, both the Army and Marines prefer to use lightning-fast offensives to drive the enemy back. Additional they tend to utilize highly mobile units to strike deep into enemy lines targeting supply lines, high priority targets, and taking key positions to weaken and create havoc in the enemy forces.

Affiliation: The United Terran Federation  
Size: 5.3 Personal in combat roles, 20+ Billion personal in support roles 

The Army

Size: 4 Billion Personal in combat roles, 16+ Billion personal in support roles  
Unit Structure:  
Fire Team: 4 soldiers lead by a Corporal  
Squad: 12 soldiers, led by a Sargent  
Platoon: 2-4 Squads, 20-50 Soldiers, lead by a Lieutenant  
Company: 3-4 Platoons, 70-200 Soldiers lead by a Captain  
Battalion: 5-6 Compani3s, 360- 1200 Soldiers lead by a Commander  
Brigade: 3-6, 3600-6200 Soldiers lead by a Mayor  
Division: 3-4 Brigades, 11000-25000 Soldiers lead by a Colonial  
Corps: 2-4, 3000-80000 Soldiers lead by Lieutenant General  
Field Army: 3 Corps, 100000-300000 Soldiers lead by a Major General  
Army Group: 5-6 Field Armies, 500000-1800000 Soldiers lead by a Bridger General  
Planetary Army: 3-4 Army Groups, 2000000-10000000 Soldiers lead by a General  
Sector Army: 4-5 Planetary Armies, 12000000-50000000 Soldiers lead by A Marshal General  
Ranks:  
Private  
Corporal  
Staff Sargent  
Sargent  
Second Lieutenant  
First Lieutenant  
Lieutenant Commander  
Commander  
Captain   
Major  
Colonial  
Lieutenant General  
Major General  
General  
Bridger General  
Marshal General  
Commanding General of the Army (Wartime only)  
Summary: The Army makes up the bulk of the Federation’s ground forces and has the most varied arsenal of the two branches. Their tasks are not just limited to caring out the offensive/defensive campaigns, but also include humanitarian operations such as search and rescue, evacuation of civilians out of danger zones, and the policing of hostile territories. Chief among their operational goals is the safeguarding of civilian lives. 

Armor: The standard-issue armor of the Army is the Medium Hydra Armor created by Aldrin labs. It protects vital areas using ARC-Metal plates. It provides good mobility to its users and has built-in barriers for additional protection. Light and heavy variants exist and are disrupted as needed based on a soldier's specialization and unit type. Colors are generally dark greys with black, however other colors are used pending on deployment and mission type.

Weapons:  
Standard Rifles: M5-Lancer Assault rifle, consider to be good rifle the Lancer as two fire settings. A burst-fire mode able to fire five shots in a single burst and a continues fire mode with a fire rate of 750-1000 rounds per minute. 

Standard Automatic Rifle: M5- Lancer-A Automatic Rifle, based on the Lancer this Automatic rifle is meant to deal with large groups of enemy groups, and as a much higher rate of fire and uses heavier rounds. 

Standard Pistol: Kessler Heavy Pistol, a holdout weapon issued to all personal in all three branches of the Armed Forces. 

Standard Sniper Rifle: M3-Avenger Sniper Rifle, a powerful sniper rifle that can accurately hit its target from upwards to 10 Km away 

Standard Grenade Launcher: M-237-Multi-Grenade Launcher, a heavy weapon that can fire one grenade or fire up to three Grenades in two seconds.

Standard Missile Launcher: A heavy weapon that can be outfitted with a variety of missiles ranging from armor-piercing, small bunker busters, and anti-aircraft.

Note: All weapons can be modified with attachments that can change the properties of their weapons such as accuracy, stability, and rate of fire. These attachments are issued as needed based on units, missions profiles, and enemies being encountered. 

The Marine Corp. 

Size: 1.3 Billion Combat Personal, 4+ Billion personal in support roles  
Unit Structure:  
Fire Team: 4 Marines lead by a Corporal  
Squad: 4 Fire Teams, 16 Marines lead by a Sargent  
Platoon: 4 Squads, 74 Marines lead by a Lieutenant  
Company: 4 platoons, 296 Marines lead by a Captain  
Battalion: 4 Companies, 1184 Marines lead by a commander  
Brigade: 4 Battalions, 4736 Marines Colonial  
Division: 5 Brigades, 23680 Marines lead by a Lieutenant General  
Corps: 5 Division, 118,400 Lead by a Major General  
Legion: 3 Corps, 355,200 Marines lead by General  


Ranks:  
Private  
Corporal  
Staff Sargent  
Sargent  
First Lieutenant  
Second Lieutenant  
Lieutenant Commander  
Commander  
Captain  
Colonial  
Lieutenant General  
Major General  
General  
Brigadier General  
Marine General  
Commanding General of the Marines (Wartime only.) 

Summary: “First in, first-out” the Marines can be described as being some of the hardest soldiers the Federation as to offer. Their duties include providing security for the ships and stations of the Federation Navy, boarding actions against hostile ships and stations, and securing beachheads for the army in planetary assaults. Much like the army the Marine Corps. They also carry out humanitarian operations such as disaster relief. 

Armor: The Marine Corp. uses the Medium Scorpion armor created by Hahne-Kedar. It provides ample protection to its users and good mobility. It has built-in barriers Additionally, it can automatically pressure lock itself in the event its wearer is suddenly thrown into the Vacuum of space. The color of the armor is usually greys and blacks, can be changed pending mission profile and deployment.

Weapons:  
Standard Rifles: M5-Lancer Assault rifle, consider to be good rifle the Lancer as two fire settings. A burst-fire mode able to fire five shots in a single burst and a continues fire mode with a fire rate of 750-1000 rounds per minute.

M3-Vindactor Assault rifle, a burst fire rifle meant for the close confines of a starship, or space station.

Standard Automatic Rifle: M5- Lancer-A Automatic Rifle, based on the Lancer this Automatic rifle is meant to deal with large groups of enemy groups, and as a much higher rate of fire and uses heavier rounds. 

Standard Submachine Gun: M3-Typhoon Assault Submachine Gun, a powerful semi-automatic weapon that is highly effective in close and mid-range combat.

Standard Pistol: Kessler Heavy Pistol, a holdout weapon issued to all personal in all three branches of the Armed Forces. 

Standard Sniper Rifle: M3-Avenger Sniper Rifle, a powerful sniper rifle that can accurately hit its target from upwards to 10 Km away

Standard Grenade Launcher: M-237-Multi-Grenade Launcher, a heavy weapon that can fire up to three Grenades in two seconds.

Standard Missile Launcher: A heavy weapon that can be outfitted with a variety of missiles ranging from armor-piercing, small bunker busters, and anti-aircraft.

Note: All weapons can be modified with attachments that can change the properties of their weapons such as accuracy, stability, and rate of fire. These attachments are issued as needed based on units, missions profiles, and enemies being encountered.

Vehicles 

Puma Rapid Recon 

Armament: A single machine gun.  
Protection: 2 Centimeters of ARC armor plating  
Carry Capacity: 3 people  
Top Speed: 150 Km/h  
Summary: A fast armored vehicle designed for recon missions. Additionally, it can be used in fast flanking maneuvers. 

Cobra Light Troop Transport

Armament: Two Anti-Personal Guns  
Protection: 10 Centimeters of ARC armor plating  
Carry Capacity: 8 people  
Top Speed: 130 Km/h  
Summary: Small, fast, and well-armed the Cobra is made to transport two fire times and their equipment too were they are most needed. More commonly seen around small settlements and unimportant colonies. 

Viber Medium Troop Transport

Armament: 3 Anti-Personal Guns  
Protection: 12 Centimeters of ARC armor plating  
Carry Capacity: 16 people, 5 Type I Combat Mechs  
Top Speed: 110 Km/h  
Summary: Able to rapidly deploy squads to the battlefield, the Viper is the most common transport vehicle utilized by the Federation ground forces. It is used in almost every operation both minor and major that the Army and Marines carry out.

Python Heavy Troop Transport

Armament: 1 Medium Sized Anti-Vehicular Cannon, four Anti-Personal Guns  
Protection: 15 Centimeters of ARC armor plating  
Carry Capacity: 60 people, 15 Type I Combat Mechs  
Top Speed: 100 Km/h  
Summary: The largest transport vehicle in the service of the Federation armed forces, the Python is used in some of the largest and most important military campaigns. It can be used for the transportation of supplies to the front lines if the use of normal transports is deemed too dangerous.

Mako Infantry Fighting Vehicle

Armament: 1 Medium Sized Anti-Vehicular Cannon, 1 Anti-Personal Cannon  
Protection: 12 Centimeters of ARC armor plating  
Carry Capacity: 8 people, 2 Type I Combat Mechs  
Top Speed: 130 Km/h  
Summary: An all-terrain armored vehicle the Mako was created to rapidly transport two marine fire teams to their destination and provide ample support to them in combat situations. It can take on other armored vehicles and entrenched enemy positions with relative ease. 

Meg Heavy Infantry Fighting Vehicle

Armament: 1 Heavy Anti-Vehicular Cannon, 3 Anti-Personal Guns  
Protection: 15 Centimeters of ARC armor plating  
Carry Capacity: 20 people, 10 Type I Combat Mechs  
Top Speed: 100 Km/h  
Summary: In essence, a beefed-up version of the Mako, made to transport larger numbers and to provide heavy combat support.

Leopard Light Tank:

Armament: 1 Medium Sized Anti-Vehicular Cannon, 2 Anti-Personal Guns  
Protection: 15 Centimeters of ARC armor plating  
Crew: 5 personal  
Top Speed: 110 Km/h  
Summary: The main assault tank of the Federation, the leopard is made to charge and break enemy lines, seek and destroy other armored vehicles, and to provide support to infantry units. 

Tiger Heavy Tank

Armament: 1 Heavy Anti-Vehicular Cannon, 4 Anti-Personal guns  
Protection: 30 Centimeters of ARC armor plating  
Crew: 7 Personal  
Top Speed: 95 Km/h  
Summary: The main battle tank of the Federation, the Tiger fulfills all of the same roles as the Leopard, but with the addition of combating and destroying hostile tanks. 

Thunderbolt Artillery Platform

Armament: 1 Long Range Artillery Cannon, 3 Anti-Personal guns  
Protection: 20 Centimeters of ARC armor plating  
Crew: 7  
Top speed: 100 Km/h  
Summary: An armored vehicle created to fire from extreme ranges into enemy lines, in the hopes of either slowing or halting their advances and break fortified positions. It can be used for surgical strikes against high-value targets if coordinates are provided.

Skybreaker Anti-Air Platform

Armament: 2 Anti-Air Cannons  
Protection: 15 Centimeters of ARC armor  
Crew: 2  
Top speed: 120 Km/h  
Summary: An armored vehicle made to provide Anti-Air support to small areas where friendly air support is unavailable. 

Hawk-Eye Assault Gunship 

Armament: 1 Heavy Auto Cannon, 2 Anti-Personal guns, 2 Missile launchers  
Protection: 7 Centimeters of ARC Titanium armor plating  
Crew: 1  
Top speed: 350 Km/h  
Summary: A well-armed hover-craft made to provide air support to allied forces. With its varied arsenal, it takes on both personal and armored vehicles provided the airs are clear.

Combat Mechs

Unlike the other races of the galaxy, the Terrans make extensive use of combat machines or combat-mechs. Largely meant to bolster the numbers of the armed forces combat-mechs can be seen fulfilling a large variety of combat roles. A Synth in the military can be assigned to control a large number of mechs, usually about a hundred to provide aid to their organic counterparts. In general, there are four categories that a mech unit can fall unto, Type I, Type II, Type III, and the Null-Type.

Type I mechs

The most common variety of combat mechs the Type make up the backbone of the Federations mechanized units. Generally given a humanoid design, these units can be outfit with a variety of weapons and tools to aid them in the battlefield. A well know Type I mech is the Loki series of security units employed in private security forces. The military uses the Thor series as their main Type I unit, unlike the Loki it is outfit with better armor and posses all over improve effectiveness on the battlefield.

Type II mechs

In general, Type II is used to describe larger bulkier mechs. Essentially, walking tanks the Type II is usually employed where heavy combat is expected. The Ymir Heavy Assault unit is the most famous of the Type II’s, is used both in the military and private security forces. The Military also uses the Brimir series, similar in design to the Ymir, it is viewed as a better heavy mech, having better armor, weapons, and modularity.

Type III Mechs

Better know as person combat mechs, these units are highly advanced units that can take up a large portion of a Sythn's processing power. While a Sythn can be given a fairly basic model, they are permitted to customize it to fit their desires, as such the abilities of one unit can vastly differ to another. Most Synths, however, prefer to keep to human-like designs.

Null-Type mechs

Any kind of mech that does not fall into the other three categories are generally classified as Null-Type mechs. Their capabilities are vast and varied, but most are designed for a specialized role outside of combat. The Fenris Scout Unit is a well-known variant of the Null-Type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through this, makes you realized just how many people are needed to man a galaxy-spanning army, billions if not trillions of soldiers and many, many more people working out the logistics. That aside, I'm still trying figure how the Federations ground forces function, but now that I an idea of both the Army and Marines are structured I might be able to move forward with that.
> 
> Please leave a review, saying what you think.


End file.
